A Change in The Drift
by NOTagentsofnothing420
Summary: She smiled sweetly at him, her blue eyes darting away from his green ones as she said, "I'm sorry they broke." Newt barely noticed the cracked lens on one side of the glasses, a loud thud shaking the bunker from above. She clutched his arm as she knelt beside him on the concrete floor, the ceiling crackling above them. NEWTON/OC RATED M FOR A REASON :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this because i stayed up for 24 hours and got really bored. I've rewritten it like three times since the first draft, so let me know what you think. I have the next chapter finished already, so if you guys like it let me know and ill post more. I really love this movie, so I was really surprised not to see that many Newton/OC stories. Anyway, thanks for reading :))) please rate, review, and all that good stuff.**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! I USED HBO GO FOR THE MOVIE DIALOGUE**

**PLEASE DONT SUE ME :D**

* * *

*Chapter 1*

People were running in panic through the city streets of downtown Hong Kong, screaming in Chinese as the Kaiju barreled through buildings just blocks away. People pushed past Dr. Newton Geiszler, who weaved through the crowds of people, running as he shouted, "I'm a doctor! I'm a doctor!" to anyone who came close. He hurried into a public Kaiju bunker, filing into the sea of people before the policemen closed the large doors. Hundreds of people, wet from the rain outside, crammed into the underground bunker and murmured among themselves as the police officers still inside bolted the doors closed. In the center of the concrete room, surrounded by people, Newt stared up at the ceiling. Screaming could be heard faintly as the thundering of Kaiju footsteps shook the entire city, quieting the crowded room almost instantly.

The Kaiju's footsteps stopped suddenly, shaking the bunker so much that the concrete ceiling cracked slightly. The entire crowd yelled in fear, ducking for cover slightly, and Newt started to panic. "It stopped right above us," he thought out loud, before getting deeper into hysteria and yelling, "Oh my god, this isn't a refuge! This is- This is a buffet line!" The reinforced bunker rumbled, people screaming as the weight of the Kaiju above them started to break the ceiling. Concrete dust fell as the crack got bigger, making people cower close to the ground and cover their heads with their hands. Newt started to hyperventilate as he backed up, trying to get to the concrete wall, but only pushing into the people behind him as he yelled, "He knows I'm here! He knows I'm here!" A girl with braids standing near him in the crowd turned around and tried to shush him as she said, "He knows were all here!" "No, You don't understand! He's trying to get me!" Newt yelled, trying to run in any direction as the people in the crowd pushed him back. The girl yelled something in chinese, pointing at him frantically. The people near him in the mass of people backed away; a man in a trench coat shoving him as he yelled, "What's she saying?!" Newt stumbled across the cleared circle around him in the crowd, crashing into another guy on the opposite side as he continued to freak out, yelling, "I gotta get out of here!" repeatedly. The guy pushed him to the ground, knocking his glasses off as he fell.

"Oh COME ON!" he exclaimed in defeat, crawling blindly on his hands and knees as he felt around for them. Newton heard someone step toward him from the crowd, looking up from the ground when he heard an angelic female voice call out to him kindly from a few feet away. Through his blurry vision, he could see her kneel next to him and hold her hand out. He took what he found to be his glasses from her hand, sighing a relieved thank you as he put them on. Blinking, he turned to look at the person next to him. She was so damn beautiful, even covered in rain and concrete dust; her long ash brown hair falling well below her shoulders, wavy as it dried. She smiled sweetly at him, her blue eyes darting away from his green ones as she said, "I'm sorry they broke." Newt barely noticed the cracked lens on one side of the glasses, a loud thud shaking the bunker from above. She clutched his arm as she knelt beside him on the concrete floor, the ceiling crackling above them. Oblivious to anything else, they both started up at it in silence. Without warning, the ceiling was smashed by the Kaiju; the rubble falling only a few feet from them. She clung to him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck in fear as Newton shook ferociously. His arms went around her, unconsciously pulling her closer into him. The Kaiju began to smash what looked like a giant crab claw into the bunker, trying to reach Newton as it sent a cloud of concrete dust and rocks flying towards him. Failing, the Kaiju pulled away, roaring in frustration outside the collapsed bunker.

Newt stood warily, helping the girl in his arms to her feet with him. They both stared at the destroyed part of the bunker in silence, waiting for the Kaiju outside to find a new target. Unexpectedly, the Kaiju smashed its face into the remaining concrete of the bunker, missing where the two stood by a little less than a yard. The monster opened its mouth, holding itself above the crater in the ceiling as it let its fluorescent aqua blue tongue snake down into the bunker. Newt stared in shock, still shaking like a leaf, as the tongue flowered open in front of him. He held the girl tight in his arms, her head buried into his shoulder in fear as the Kaiju's tongue reached out for Newt with its glowing tentacles. His eyes went even wider than before when the kaiju started to suddenly retreat from the bunker. He could hear the monster snarl through the street of Hong Kong, before it smashed through the city in the other direction.

Hearing the distinct mechanical sound of a Jaeger booming closer, he looked down at the girl he was clutching to his chest. She smiled up at him, despite both their incessant trembling, and said, "I'm not letting go, okay?" He could help but smirk, chuckling as he pulled her away from the opening in the ceiling, farther back into the bunker. "What's your name?" he asked, as they reached the closest concrete wall. "Skye Reynolds," she said, laying her cheek against his shirt, "Thanks for saving my life." She was shorter than him, fitting perfectly when she pressed herself against him for comfort. He leaned against the wall, Skye leaning into his chest as his arms, wrapped around her still, slid down to the small of her back. Pulling his mind away from the warmth of her skin through her black long sleeve shirt on his hands as they held onto her, he pulled back enough to look at her. "I'm Newton, but you can call me Newt," he said as she blinked up at him, "I mean, if you want to," he stammered nervously, as she chuckled and said, "I'm still not letting go of you, Newt," pausing to rest her head on his chest, her cheek warm through his damp white shirt as she smiled and said quietly, "Not until you make me." He smiled down at her, one of his hands reaching up to her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes as he said, "That's more than okay with me." She giggled lightly, resting her head back on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His heart began to race when she snuggled into his neck, the warmth of her breath on his skin giving him goosebumps. The loud terrors of the Jaeger fighting the Kaiju continued to shake the room around them for a while, before Skye asked, her nails running through his damp, dark brown hair at the back of his neck, "So it really was coming for you? wasn't it?" He scoffed a little as he answered, "How could you tell?" with sarcasm dripping from his voice. She laughed as she retorted, "Oh i dunno, I'm pretty sure the way these douchebags just gave you up like a Kaiju snack gave it away though." Newt laughed shakily, pulling her a little tighter against him as his nerves started to recede and he joked, "Yup, that's me! The only red Skittle in the entire bag!" Skye laughed again, smiling brightly up at him before she said sweetly, "But those are the best ones!" He blushed lightly, looking around at the sea of people waiting for the battle outside to end, when she asked, "Do you have a girlfriend, Newt?" He laughed as he answered, "Haha, me? Not a chance." she smiled wildly up at him as she blushed, his heart pounding practically out of his chest when he asked nervously, "Why?" The hand playing with his hair at the back of his neck pulled his face down to hers, as she said, "So I can do this," with a smile before she kissed him. When her lips touched his, Newt froze momentarily, before his grip around her tightened. He kissed her back, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue a moment later. Skye gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer as they made out against the bunker wall, completely oblivious to the Kaiju battle raging outside. When she pulled away slowly, Newton could only smile as he said, "Wow."

Skye smiled up at him, looking up at him through thick black eyelashes, before her fingers started to touch the collar of his button down shirt. "You're bleeding," she said, seeing the red dots on the fabric between her fingers. "Oh, I'm not hurt, don't worry," he stammered, trying to explain without revealing the truth. she gave him a curious look, studying his face for a minute. Without a word, she reached her hand up to his face and pulled his bottom eyelid down. She saw the obvious signs of the neural overload, caused by drifting with an unsuitable partner, and she gasped a little as the wheels turned in her head. "That's how it knew...Oh my god...You didn't…" she started to stammer. He nodded, trying to gauge her reaction as she got quiet. She stared at him wide-eyed, her body still pressed against him. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she asked enthusiastically, "What's it like?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank You to everyone who's read this! You're amazing! Hope you like this chapter! :) Please review if you like it! Here's the next chapter! :))))) Recommended listening doesn't really go, but still. :D Thanks again! _REVIEW!_**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! PLEASE DONT SUE ME!**

**I USED HBO GO FOR THE MOVIE DIALOGUE. YAY FOR SUBTITLES :D**

* * *

**Playlist:**

_**Marlene- **Bon Voyage_

_**Kites And Komets-**_

_She Lives in Neon Lights / Out In The North_

_**Jonas ****Alaska-**_ _I Saw You Kid_

_**I Monster-**__ Daydream In Blue_

* * *

*Chapter 2*

Rushing through the streets of Hong Kong hand-in-hand, Newton led Skye to where he'd been before the double Kaiju attack: Hannibal Chau's. His phone rang in his pocket and they stopped across the street from the building, so he could pull it from his pocket and answer it. "What do you want, Hermann?!" he said, making Skye chuckle a little as she listened, still holding his other hand. _"Pentecost has informed me that I am to meet you at the site of impact,"_ Hermann Gottlieb replied angrily through the receiver before he abruptly hung up. Skye giggled as Newton stuffed the phone back into his jeans and mumbled, "He really hates not being called Doctor." The red neon lights of the ominous building across from them reflected off of Newt's broken lens as he looked nervously at it, When he felt Skye squeeze his hand lightly to get his attention. "You ready?" she asked as he looked down to her. He sighed, his green eyes reluctantly leaving hers as he looked to the ground and said, "As I'll ever be." As the stepped of the curb and crossed the street, she tried to cheer him up by saying, "Let's go save the world!" Newton laughed lightly as he replied, "You have no idea."

* * *

The door of the shop chimed closed behind them as Newton and Skye stood together in the middle of the storefront, waiting for Hannibal Chau. Newton could hear the familiar booming voice getting closer through the wall in front of them, before the wall began to open. As it pulled back, revealing Mr. Chau and his associates in the hidden atrium of the building just leaving, Skye called out to get the the huge man's attention, "HEY ASSHOLE!" Newton smirked slightly; the shocked look on Hannibal's ugly face too priceless. Before the man in the red and black suit could say anything in reply, Newton stepped forward (without letting go of Skye's hand) and yelled, "Guess who's back, you one-eyed bitch?!" Hannibal was taken aback, in disbelief that this moron from earlier was still alive (and with a REALLY hot girl, no less). "And you owe me a Kaiju brain," Newton added, pointing a shaky finger in Hannibal's direction.

* * *

As they stood near piles of debris, workers and equipment at the Kaiju drop site, Newt tried not to yell as he called over to Hannibal, who stood a few feet away inspecting his employees. "I still can't believe what you did to me. I could've been eaten!" Hannibal walked past him, slapping his on the shoulder in congratulations as he said, "Well, that was definitely the plan. Lucky for you, huh?" Skye, knowing he was referring to her, scoffed lightly as she walked with them. With sarcasm thick in his voice, Newton replied, "Okay. Thank you so much; You're so kind and I really appreciate all of this, but now do you mind tellin' me exactly what is taking so long for your workers to get that brain?!" Skye giggled, her fingers lacing with Newt's as she followed close to him, walking through the commotion of the pathways in landing site. "Well, they -uh- pump the cavity with CO2, just like any other laparoscopic surgery," Hannibal recited, as if he was reading from a textbook. Before Newton could reply, he heard Skye quickly chime in, "Yeah, obviously. The CO2 is gonna delay the acidic reaction, expanding the Kaiju enough for those guys to go in and harvest tissue." Both men stared at her, completely stunned as she shrugged and asked, "What?" Hannibal was the first to turn away from her, as he said, "They need oxygen pumped into their suits. They move slow." Newton just stared down at her; her long, ash brown hair blowing in the wind slightly. He was about to say something, when her cellphone started to ring in the pocket of her dark blue jeans. She answered it, holding it to her ear with her free hand as she said, "Dr. Gottlieb, its nice to hear from you finally." _"Yes, it is indeed Dr. Reynolds. I presume that you are safe somewhere?" _she heard him say through the line. She didn't see Newton's eyes go even wider when her heard the name, looking at the mud beneath her sneakers as she continued, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she said, "Oh yeah, I'm safe alright! You told me to get to the Shatterdome as soon as I could, and I ended up IN A FUCKING PUBLIC BUNKER! Seriously what the fuck man!" She didn't let him answer as she yelled into the receiver, "This guy Newton saved my life, so I'm helping him get a Kaiju brain." _"Wait, Dr. Newton Geiszler?! Are you at the landing site?!" _she heard him yell in his distinct accent, only ever have talked to him over the phone. She looked up to Newton, his eyes still staring at her in shock as she said, "Here, you tell me," and held her phone to Newton's ear. "Hermann?" he asked, receiving a scoff from his colleague on the other line. _"I'll be at the landing site momentarily, the chopper is picking me up now." _Skye pulled the phone away from his ear as she hung up, stuffing it into her back pocket as she asked Newton, "So you're Dr. Geiszler?" He looked down at her in surprise as she smiled and added, "You're nothing like Gottlieb said you are."

They were interrupted by the voice coming over Hannibal's walkie-talkie from inside the Kaiju, the worker calling out to him, "Boss, the secondary brain; its damaged. Its ruined, destroyed." Newton, who had let go of Skye's hand as he hurried over to listen in, stomped a few feet away in the mud in frustration as he yelled, "BITCH! How could they have screwed that up?!" and bit his knuckle to contain himself. "WAIT," the foreign worker said, making Newton run over and pull the walkie-talkie from Hannibal's grasp quickly as he called back to the worker, "Why wait?" Hannibal snatched the radio back from Newton, shooting him a death glare as he held the device back to his ear and listened to the worker shout, "Do you hear that? It's like a heartbeat!" While he was distracted, Newton took the opportunity to snatch the walkie-talkie from behind Hannibal's head, holding it to his ear as he walked quickly over to Skye a few feet away and started to freak out. "Oh my god, Oh my god! This can't be! Wait a second!" he tried not to shout over the rhythmic thumping playing through the radio, Hannibal grabbing at it as he stepped over to Skye and said, "Listen to this…" He held it to her ear, getting quiet so she could hear the steady beating. Her eyes went wide in panic as he pulled the walkie-talkie away, letting Hannibal rip it out of his hand a second later as Skye said, "It's pregnant." Screaming came through the receive of the walkie-talkie as Hannibal held it to his ear, staring up at the opening of the massive dead Kaiju in front of the three of them.

He bolted in the opposite direction, leaving Skye and Newton to stare at the enormous carcass in front of them, waiting for anything to happen. Newton looked down at Skye, who stood at his side as he grabbed her hand, lacing his big fingers through her dainty ones. She looked up at him with frightened eyes, just as the Kaiju's unexpected pregnancy burst from within its confines. The baby Kaiju roared, slithering closer to the two of them as its umbilical cord wrapped around it. Skye started to pull Newton away, frozen in fear. They ran as fast as they could through the mud, following the pathways of equipment and debris as the gigantic baby Kaiju chased after them. Newton had explained the connection between him and the alien clones to Skye earlier, before he asked her to help him get the Kaiju brain from Mr. Chau. She knew that the monster was after him, so when he slipped in the mud and fell to the ground a minute later, she did everything she could to pull him. He scrambled, crawling away from the infant Kaiju as Skye tried her best to pull him, attempting to run for their lives. Her hand slipped out of his and she fell to the ground behind him, getting covered in mud as she screamed for him. Newton could hear her as he curled into the fetal position, waiting for the baby Kaiju to eat him. The giant monster crawling towards his started to choke, before it flopped dead on the ground a few feet from him a second later. He continued to shout at the Kaiju in fear, not opening his eyes when the sound stopped. Newton felt Skye crash into him, her arms wrapping around him as she pulled him close to her. She hadn't even realized that she was crying as she hugged him tightly, making his arms come down from around his head as he sat up. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her back tightly, letting her cry into his shoulder as she managed to sniffle and say, "I thought you were dead." He held her as he shakily stood them both up and said, his voice trembling as he stared at the dead monster in front of them, "Yeah, me too."

He started to step towards the dead baby Kaiju, his hand grabbing Skye's as she stood behind him. They were both startled as they heard Hannibal's deep voice come from behind them as he said, "I knew it." Newton jumped, stepping back from the glowing mouth of the beast as Hannibal walked up to it as he continued, "His lungs weren't fully formed. Umbilical cord tied around its neck. No way he could survive outside of the womb for more than a minute." He was breathing heavily from running so much as he stepped closer to Newt, his gold toed shoes clinking with every step as he shouted, "One look! That's all I needed. I knew he wouldn't make it." Newton and Skye both stepped back a little as Hannibal whipped out a butterfly knife skillfully and hurled it into the baby Kaiju's face, making them both gasp at the man towering between the them and the monster. When he turned and pulled the knife from the Kaiju's skin, Newton sighed loudly. He grabbed Skye's hand, glad that it was really dead as they heard Hannibal, cleaning off his knife as he murmured, "Ugly little bastard. Anyway, I woulda-" he was cut off as the baby Kaiju came back to life suddenly, biting the top half of his body as it stood itself up. It tilted his head back as it ate him; Newton pushing Skye back behind him as they both stared. The baby Kaiju started to choke as it managed to swallow Hannibal with the umbilical cord still wrapped around its neck, before it roared in accomplishment. Newton and Skye both screamed, turning around to run as the monster took a step closer to them. The baby Kaiju continued to roar as the cord around its neck tightened even more, before it slammed to the ground and finally died. Newton and Skye, who were ducked behind an overturned car a few feet away, waited a few seconds before coming out. Hand-in-hand, they walked closer to the dead Kaiju and Newton stopped when he saw one gold toed shoe laying in the mud. He huffed, picking it up as they both stared up at the monster laying in front of them and Newton heard Skye whisper to herself, "This is incredible." He dropped the shoe back on the ground, his fingers laced through hers tightening a little as he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! I never expected so many views :) **

**to my one reviewer (so far), THANK YOU! I really hope you like it, I promise I wont leave you hanging for too long!**

** Again, the music I listen to while I write DOES NOT go with the story! I ONLY DO THAT FOR FUN! so feel free to YouTube them if you want :D**

_**PLEASE DONT BE AFRAID TO REVIEW! **_

**Thanks Again! :D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! PLEASE DONT SUE ME! **

* * *

**Playlist:**

_**The White Album- **__Kings and Aces_

_**Highasakite- **__Son of a Bitch / Out In the North_

_**Naughty Boy (feat. Sam Smith)-**__ La La La_

_**Audioslave-**__ Shadow on the Sun_

_**Benny Benassi (feat. Channing)- **__Come Fly Away_

_**Wiz Khalifa (feat. Chevy Woods & Juicy J)- **__Medicated_

_**Curren$y (feat. Stalley)- **__Address_

* * *

*Chapter 3*

Newton looked down to Skye next to him, about to question how she knew Dr. Gottlieb, when the bright headlights of a SUV pulled up to them. They both turned as they saw Hermann getting out, going to the trunk as other men filed out. He started to direct the workers; telling some to set up equipment for Dr. Geiszler, and another to set up caution tape around the perimeter of the area. The men set into action as Skye and Newton stared aimlessly, watching the tall, lanky man hurry over to them with his cane as he called, "I see you've met our newest colleague, Dr. Geiszler, " holding his hand out to Skye as he introduced himself, " Dr. Hermann Gottlieb." Skye smiled, shaking his hand without letting go of Newton's with her other as she said, "You already know me, Doctor, but its nice to meet you." Newton chuckled as he looked down at Skye, smiling as Gottlieb saw their joined hands. Flustered a little, Hermann said, "Yes, well-" before he was interrupted by the walkie-talkie on his hip. As Gottlieb stepped away, Newton glanced around at the jury rigged Drift equipment being set up around them as he said to Skye, "Alright, Let's do this." She just nodded, before quickly grabbing his skinny black tie and pulling his lips down to hers. His eyes closed as he kissed her, before she pulled away seconds later and said, "Okay, now we can."

* * *

Skye handed Newton an oversized electrical probe, as he knelt stood on top of the dead baby Kaiju. As he took it from her hands, they both heard yelling, "There are TWO Kaiju signatures in the breach, NOT THREE LIKE I PREDICTED!" Newton shouted back as he pushed the metal probe into the Kaiju's brain, "HERMANN! I haven't exactly had a very good day, OKAY?! I've got about five minutes before brain death occurs here! I don't wanna spend it talkin' 'bout your theories!" He took the hand Skye was holding up to him as he climbed down from the Kaiju, both hurrying over to the Drift mechanism as Hermann continue to shout, "This is all wrong! There should be three Kaijus coming through, not two!" "Oh there should be three and not two? Oh I'm so sorry, It hurts to be wrong. Doesn't it, Hermann?" Newton said, the sarcasm in his voice practically slapping Gottlieb in the face as he stood next to him. Skye tried not to chuckle as she set up the Drift sequence on the laptop connected to the machine, the two men continuing their shouting match. When it was ready, she gently put her hand on his shoulder as she said, "Newton, he's not wrong." He eyed her curiously as she clicked away on the keyboard some more and added, "And there is only one way to find out." Newton huffed as he grabbed one of the drift helmets, before he heard Skye say, "And that is to do this together."

"You're both crazy!" Hermann said as he scoffed. Newton turned to Skye in disbelief, watching her grab the second helmet as she made her decision clear, "I'll go with you. That's what the Jaeger pilots do, share the neural load." Newton stepped closer to her as he said, "You're serious? You would do that for me? Or.. With me, I mean?" She giggled as she blushed, before tiptoeing up to him and kissing him lightly. Hermann couldn't help but smile slightly at the two, before he said gruffly, "Well, with worldwide destruction a certain alternative...Does she really have a choice?" Newton chuckled lightly as they parted, before he held a fist out between them and shouted, "Then say it with me! WERE GONNA OWN THIS BAD BOY!" Skye smiled, putting her hand in, she shouted enthusiastically, "LET'S FUCKIN' DO THIS!"

* * *

Skye and Newton stood next to each other, the Drift helmets on their heads glowing red as they waited for the signal. "You ready for this?" he asked her loudly, holding the button that started the sequence. She nodded as he glanced to her, both nervous from the electrical charging sound of the machine getting louder. "Initiating neural handshake in 5.." Newton shouted, starting the countdown as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Skye and stared at the Kaiju connected to the other end of the machine. He didn't stop counting as he felt Skye's hand suddenly clutch his, "4..3..2..1" He pushed the button, and instantly, they were both hit with the overpowering shock of the Drift's 'neural handshake'.

Skye and Newton both gritted their teeth in pain as each other's lives replayed quickly before their eyes. Skye could see a young Newton, crying on the floor as his mother walked out on him and his father, before the image transformed into an older Newt, inspecting model airplanes with a smile. Glimpses of a tiny, ash-brown haired girl flashed before Newton's eyes as he watched a large man beating her. Skye could see Newton growing up; outshining all the other kids in school before the image quickly progressed to him sitting in the chair as he got his arm tattooed. Newt watched as the Drift took him further; seeing Skye, a little bit older, scribbling scientific equations across a chalkboard as she corrected her teacher. Before he could see the young girl smile, a new image appeared. Newton saw Skye a few years younger, wearing a green tank top and shorts as she sat backward in the chair, a giant biker dude tattooing her back. He could see that her arms were covered in tattoos, along with the one trailing down her thigh from beneath the hem of her shorts on one leg, before the drift continued to dive deeper.

They could both see the DNA of the Kaiju being created, as alien technology in a different dimension created the Kaiju uniquely to pass through the breach. As they saw the passage into their world from the opposite side read the genetic code of the Kaiju as it floated through the underwater breach, they slowly came out of the Drift. Newton pulled his helmet off first, coughing as he shouted, "Are you okay?" Skye's nose was bleeding from one side, still shaking as she pulled her own helmet off and said, "Yeah, I'm okay." Newton breathed heavily as he set the helmet down, before he saw Skye turn around and run behind a piece of rubble from a building to throw up. Newton grabbed the napkin from his jacket pocket as he hurried over to her, handing it to her outstretched hand. She wiped off her face as she turned to him and said in a shaky voice, "The Drift, did you see it?" Newton nodded frantically as he took her hand in his and said, "We have to warn them." Hermann, who had watched from the sidelines, stepped over asking, "About what?" Skye looked up at him as her whole body continued to shake, Newton frantically explaining, "The Jaegers, The Breach, The plan…" He paused as he realised the severity of the new information, so Skye finished his sentence through shaky words, "It won't work."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry about the wait, I really hate taking this long to post but I've been falling asleep really early lately.  
PLEASE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! :D I PROMISE THIS WILL NOT BE THE END**

**Again, the music HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! I just like to share :)**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! I USED HBO GO FOR THE MOVIE DIALOUGE! YAY FOR CLOSED CAPTIONING! :)**_

* * *

**Playlist:**

_**Jonas**_** Alaska-** _October_

**_Sam Smith-_** _Lay Me Down (Acoustic)_

**_Beck-_**_Farewell Ride_

**_ & Special Sauce-_**_Willow Tree_

**_Lilly__ Allen-_**_ LDN _

**_Ella Eyre-_**_Deeper_

**_Mikhael Paskalev-_**_Brother_

* * *

*Chapter 4*

As they ran to the Loccent control room, Newton and Skye could hear Herc Hansen's voice shout to the Jaeger pilots through the microphone, "Striker, the bogeys aren't following. Take the leap NOW!" They turned the corner, running into the room with Dr. Gottlieb on their tail, as Newton shouted, "Don't do it! Don't do it!" Herc and Tendo Choi, sitting in front of the holographic screen, turned around as Skye chimed in, "It's not gonna work!" She stopped, her hands resting on her knees as she bent over and caught her breath, letting Newton push Herc aside as he yelled, "Move, you fascist!" and grabbed the microphone with two hands. He tried not to yell into the intercom as he said, "Blowing up the breach, it's not going to work!" Marshall Stacker Pentecost's voice came through the room's speaker system as he asked, "What do you mean? What's not gonna work?" Skye stepped closer to him as he explained, "Sir, just because the breach is open does _not_ mean that you're gonna be able to get the bomb through," He paused to catch his breath and Skye jumped in, "The breach genetically reads the Kaiju, like a bar code at the grocery store and then lets them through. So you're gonna have to fool the breach into thinking that you have the same code!" Newton smiled up at her quickly, before the sound of Raleigh's voice patched through, saying, "And how are we supposed to do that?" Newton refocused as he said, " By making it think you _are_ a Kaiju. You have to lock onto the Kaiju and ride it into the breach, the throat will read the Kaiju's genetic code and let you through." As he stopped for air in the midst of his panic, Skye grabbed the microphone as she added, "If you don't do it, the bomb will deflect of the breach _like it always has_ and the mission will fail." She stepped back, as Herc pushed Newton out of his way, grabbing the intercom and shouting, "Alright! Now that you've heard all that; Striker, take the lead." She looked down to the guy sitting next to her, eyeing his slicked back hair, suspenders and bow tie, as he shouted, "Sir! I have a third signature emerging from the breach!" Newton, Skye and Hermann stood shoulder to shoulder, staring at the holographic screen displaying the Kaiju signatures surrounding the Jaegers and the breach. "Its a triple event," Newton said quietly, before Gottlieb whispered in a horrified voice, "Oh God, I _was_ right." They all looked to each other, Skye getting some strange glances from the team around her, before Pentecost called out to them, "How big is it? What category?" Tendo looked warily to Herc as he said shakily, "Category Five." Herc reluctantly called back through the microphone to the pilots, "Striker," pausing before he announced, "It's a Category Five. The first ever."

* * *

Newton, holding Skye against him as he stood with Gottlieb, watching the signatures on the screen as they fought three Kaijus at the opening of the breach. He was paying more attention to the beautiful girl with her head leaning against his chest, her body leaning into his as she tried to rest her brain, when he heard Tendo say quietly to Herc standing above him, "They're gonna detonate the payload, Sir." The man with the sling around his one arm leaned on the control panel, listening to his son's last words with his eyes closed before the bomb went off.

Gottlieb took a step towards Hansen as he watched the lone, damaged Jaeger signature on the screen and asked, "What are they doing?" With sad eyes, he looked to him and said, through a choked voice, "Finishing the mission." Not a minute later, Tendo was repeating, "They're in! They're in!" and the entire room let out a relieved sigh. "It worked," Newton heard Skye mumble into his chest, smiling up at him as she opened her blue eyes. She pulled away from him slowly, taking Newton's hand in hers so they could get closer to the screen when she heard one of the Jaeger pilots call to them through the intercom, "Loccent, we have the Kaiju carcass. We're headin' for the breach. You guys better be right, 'cause one way or another, we're getting' this thing done!"

The last Kaiju, somehow still alive, blocked Gypsy Danger from the edge of the breach not a moment later, and Skye couldn't stop herself from gasping a little, when the Jaeger signature charged the beast. As they fell into the breach, the Kaiju fought back. Red started flashing on the screen, prompting Tendo to shout frantically, "Mako's oxygen is down. Half capacity!" "Can you reroute it?" Herc Hansen asked him, leaning over his shoulder to get as close to the holographic screen as he could, and Tendo worked furiously at the controls as he called back, "I'm trying, Sir."

Skye could feel Newton's hand shaking in hers, before the signatures on the screen suddenly disappeared into the breach. The whole Loccent control room sighed in relief, Newton especially as he looked down to Skye and smiled as he said, "It worked."

"Who is that?" Tendo quietly asked Hermann, referring to the pretty girl on Geiszler's arm, but before Gottlieb could answer him, the sound of the Jaeger's AI announced Mako's oxygen levels were dropping fast. "He's giving her his oxygen!" Tendo shouted to the crew, the lot of them trying to huddle around the screen displaying the dissipating bars as he continued to try to fix the problem. Tendo stood, grabbing the microphone and calling out, "Raleigh, your oxygen levels are critical now. You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there! Do you hear me?!" When he heard no response, he yelled, "Get out of there now!"

The holographic screen, now displaying a 2D blueprint of the breach, showed one signature as Tendo said to Herc, "One pod is ejected. No detonation, Sir." Hansen cursed under his breath and started to rush around, checking various control panels before he heard Raleigh shout through the intercom, "Loccent, if you can still hear me," breathing heavily as he added, "I'm initiating reactor override now!" Frantic beeping and red flashing to their right prompted Skye and Newton to both jump, hearing Herc's voice boom, "What's going on?" a second later. Tendo jumped into action at the control panel as he explained that the trigger for the override needed to be activated by hand. She took his hand as they watched the screen, both starting to panic as Newton stepped closer to Hansen and said, "He's out of time. He has to self destruct now!" A moment later, Gypsy Danger's AI announced the core meltdown and began the sixty-second count down. "_Evac Pod engaged," _the robotic woman's voice called before it started to count down the final seconds. The four huddling around Tendo's chair watched the hologram of the breach carefully, all holding their breath before the diagram started to disintegrate from the very bottom. "Direct hit! The breach has collapsed!" Tendo shouted, standing in surprise. As people scattered at screens in the Loccent control room, Newton patted Choi on the shoulder with his free hand and smiled brightly at him and the rest of the guys. Herc quickly started to shout for people to send choppers for the pilots, as Skye tugged a little on Newton's hand. She smiled up at him, one of the sparkling blue eyes bloodshot a tiny bit on the bottom, and Newton quickly pulled her into his arms. Skye giggled lightly as he sighed heavily, before taking her face in one hand and kissing her. He could feel her smile on his lips as she kissed him, before her arms laced around his neck to pull him closer. "What's that all about?" they both heard Hansen ask Gottlieb as he passed where they stood, heading back over to the screen as one escape pod reached the ocean's surface. Hermann scoffed as he joined Herc behind Tendo in his chair and said, "Our newest scientist has met her match, I suppose." Before he could elaborate, Choi cut them off as he said, "I'm tracking the second pod, but I'm getting no vital signs." When the pod surfaced seconds later, the five staring at the screen waited for any response. Mako called through her pilot suit's microphone, "I can't find his pulse. I don't think he's breathing…" Herc started to quietly question Tendo as they heard Mako start to panic. "Mako, listen to me,"Tendo said calmly, "It could be that the sensors aren't working. We can't be sure." They could hear her cry as Raleigh's pulse reappeared on the screen, Tendo calling her name to get her attention. "You're squeezing me too tight," Raleigh said to her, breaking her sobs as he coughed and added, "I couldn't breathe." The room erupted in cheers as they heard the second pilots voice, the five of them stepping back from the screen in relief that the war was finally over. After shaking Herc and Tendo's hands, Newton put an arm around Skye, who in turn leaned her head against him as Hermann came over and patted him on the back, smiling widely.

They watched with smiles as Herc pushed a button on the control panel and grabbed the microphone with his unbroken arm as he said with his voice booming throughout the Shatterdome, "This is Marshal Hercules Hansen. The breach is sealed." He paused before he shouted in victory, "Stop the clock!" Everyone watched as the war clock came to a stop, and Skye hugged Newton tighter as she heard Tendo calling out to Raleigh and Mako that the helicopters were on their way. He kissed her temple and she smiled as she heard him whisper into her hair, "Thanks for helping me save the world." Her fingers going into his short dark brown hair, she pulled his lips down to hers and they kissed passionately, ignoring the stares of Newton's colleagues around them.


End file.
